The overall goal of the Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center/Montefiore Medical Center CPCRA (referred to as the Bronx CPCRA Unit) is to create a community-based research center that will bring clinical, epidemiological, psychosocial, and drug treatment studies to a population that has been underrepresented in HIV- related research. Specific objectives for the Bronx CPCRA project are as follows: To conduct high quality, community-based research in the Bronx, New York City, in support of the Terry Beirn Community Programs for Clinical Research on AIDS as implemented by the National Institutes of Health's National Institutes of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), Division of AIDS (DAIDS). To assist the CPCRA Scientific Committee in the development of research protocols of interest to the Bronx CPCRA Unit. To provide the scientific and administrative support necessary to undertake community-based research projects for a minimum of two hundred (200) participants annually. To assemble and maintain appropriate personnel as required to implement and oversee study protocols. To maintain quality assurance, tracking, and other systems necessary to ensure the collection and reporting of accurate and high quality research data. To seek community input through regularly scheduled Community Advisory Board meetings and community education sessions.